


Road trip

by Melody_Jade



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Stefan and Caroline go on a road trip for their honeymoon.





	Road trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



"Goodbye!" Caroline called out from the open window as Stefan reversed the car out of the driveway. "I can't wait to see you again at the school for the next school term!" The little girl Caroline was talking to nodded her head excitedly, as the wind chimes hanging on the porch chimed to the rhythm of the waving arms. Behind her, her father was also waving, with a look of gratitude and relief on his face.

He had been wary when Stefan and Caroline had first shown up at their doorstep, uncertain of his daughter's emerging powers and how best to help her. It had taken them a while to convince him that they were there to help his daughter, but eventually he had been won over, and his daughter was set to enroll in the Forbes-Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted, just in time for the next school term.

Stefan turned the car out of the residential area the family resided in, and glanced over at Caroline at the passenger seat. She was sitting with a pleased smile on her face as she made notes in her book. "So, where to next?" he asked, and Caroline launched into an excited speech about the next family they're visiting along with very detailed driving directions.

Stefan laughed at her excitement, reaching out to squeeze her hand lightly. The wedding ring he gave her glinted in the sunlight, and he rubbed it with his thumb. Caroline turned her hand to squeeze his hand in response. "Thanks for coming on this road trip with me," she said. "I know this wasn't what you had in mind for a honeymoon trip."

He took advantage of a stop light to give her a soft kiss. "I'm exactly where I want to be, here with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by something Kevin Williamson said, about how one possible ending they discussed in the writers' room was "Stefan and Caroline were going to leave Mystic Falls and take off together and find special, gifted children and bring them to the school and take care of them". That's my Steroline happy ending.


End file.
